


Scent Trigger

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scents & Smells, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “Lonely? No, I would be bored.”“You forget, Doctor Lecter, I’m far too empathetic for you to hide anything from me. Right now, you’re feeling an overwhelming sense of love and a mild sense of annoyance. Which means, you’re thinking of any possible way you could get me to call Jenson and cancel my flight. You know I won’t, but you’re still thinking really hard.” He brushed his lips lightly over Hannibal’s, smiling at his shaky exhalation. “Admit it.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Scent Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> This one's shorter, but hey, it was enjoyable. Hannibal has to be alone for a few days and Will tries to give him something to focus on other than being lonely.

“I’m only going to be gone for a few days.” 

“A few days too many.”

Will sighed, as he looked up at Hannibal from the couch. He was trapped, his husband straddling his hips, hands resting on the back of the couch, his face close enough Will could feel his breath. “Why don’t you just admit you’re going to be lonely.”

“Lonely? No, I would be bored.”

“You forget, Doctor Lecter, I’m far too empathetic for you to hide anything from me. Right now, you’re feeling an overwhelming sense of love and a mild sense of annoyance. Which means, you’re thinking of any possible way you could get me to call Jenson and cancel my flight. You know I won’t, but you’re still thinking really hard.” He brushed his lips lightly over Hannibal’s, smiling at his shaky exhalation. “Admit it.”

“Yes, I would be lonely without you, my disaster. I have become accustomed to your presence and I would find it inconvenient for you to be gone for too long.”

“I promised I would go, and…”

“We never break our promises.”

“Exactly, besides it’s for a good cause, a lecture on stalking.” He smiled, giving him a brief kiss. “I have an idea, if you’ll go along with it.”

Eyes searched his, no doubt curious by the sudden shift in his tone. “What, exactly?”

“Promise me you’ll do exactly as I say first.”

He smirked, eyes going from amused inquisitiveness to a predatory eagerness. “Very well.”

“Go to the room, take off your clothes, and wait for me.” He brushed their noses together. “Keep your eyes closed.”

“Anything else?”

“No matter what happens, keep your hands to yourself.” Hannibal swallowed, and Will couldn’t help but feel a sense of power over being able to so easily seduce his monster. “Could you do that for me?”

“Of course.”

Hannibal pushed off his lap, and he waited a few minutes before following him, his heart skipping in his chest, and breath hitching when he saw him sitting on the bed, fully nude, and patiently waiting. He half expected Hannibal to jump up and grab him, but his husband stayed obediently in place. He undressed himself, then went into the bathroom, grabbed Hannibal’s cologne and placed some on his wrists, neck, and chest. 

He crossed slowly over to him, gently grabbing him by his chin. Hannibal inhaled deeply. “That’s my cologne.”

“It is.” He let his fingers slide to his throat, gently pushing back as he climbed onto the bed next to him. He leaned down, kissing his cheek and the corner of his mouth before allowing their lips to come together. He trailed fingers over his jaw and down his neck, traced his chest and sternum then past his belly button, lightly brushing over him. “Don’t move.” He moved away from him, pulling open the drawer and grabbing lube. He dripped a bit on him and went back to the leisurely pace he had set. He kissed up to his forehead and Hannibal buried his nose in Will’s neck, letting out a shaky breath at the almost lazy way he was being teased.

“Will?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you a gift.” Hannibal’s teeth touched his shoulder, biting down, a groan of pleasure in his throat. He gripped the blanket beneath him, a show of restraint as Will brought him crashing over the edge. He relaxed back into the bed and Will gave him a gentle kiss. “Good?”

“Very.” He opened his eyes, reaching up and taking Will’s face in his hands. “I never thought to see you so demanding.”

“I’ll be lonely too; I hope you realize that.”

“I do.” He took Will’s hand, kissing and biting at his fingertips, then his hand and finally his wrist which he touched to his nose. “You used my scent; may I ask why?”

“So you would think of me anytime you wore it.”

“That could become problematic, mano meilé.” 

“I would hope so, otherwise it would prove a waste.” He brushed their noses together. “I hope you wear it every day.”

“You know I will, I enjoy a challenge.” He sighed. “Come back to me quickly.”

“As quickly as I can, I promise.”

They curled up together after a shower, doing more teasing and playing than actual washing. Will fell asleep to Hannibal’s fingers running through his hair and his voice in his ear, whispering endearments. He made a note to bring something back for him, wanting him to know he appreciated how loved he always made him feel. 

~

Hannibal saw him off the next day, and Will smiled as he kissed him, smelling the cologne. “I’ll call you when I get there and every night until I’m back.”

“Just try not to get into any trouble without me.”

“I don’t know if I can do that, you know trouble finds me.”

“That’s why I said try, though I suspect you will have plenty to tell me once you’re home.”

“I’m sure.” He gave him one more kiss, and Hannibal stood on the front porch with Chesapeake at his side. He waved to them as he pulled away, knowing Hannibal would have thought of a suitable punishment for him by the time he returned.


End file.
